


one year

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год. Решено выждать один год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/gifts).
  * A translation of [one year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987250) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



Год. Решено выждать один год. Не с событий в Кентукки или со Дня-V, а с того дня, когда Эггси и Мерлин отыскали Гарри — живого, но находящегося в коме — где-то в закутке переполненной американской больницы. Эггси плевать, что разница в три дня весьма условна — он хочет, чтобы у Гарри были все шансы, какие только можно.

\---

Первый месяц после Дня-V Эггси залечивает полученные травмы и околачивается возле койки Гарри, иногда перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами с Мерлином в те редкие моменты, когда тот может себе позволить заскочить в больничное крыло, ненадолго оторвавшись от дел по управлению Кингсман и наведению порядка в мире.

И вот настал момент, когда Эггси полностью восстановился и готов снова приступить к работе полевого агента, а Гарри всё ещё не очнулся.

Но это нормально. Ещё ведь полно времени, правда?

\---

Идёт второй месяц, и Эггси вдруг осознаёт, что даже трети своего свободного времени не проводит в том новом доме, который получил для себя и своей семьи. Он редко появляется дома в перерывах между миссиями и пребыванием на базе, где или тренируется или сидит в больничном отсеке. А если и заявляется домой, то только чтобы отоспаться.

Мама думает, что у него появилась девушка. Не может же он сказать ей, что это вовсе не девушка, а мужчина, который к тому же и без сознания, и знать не знает, как сильно Эггси любит его. И не узнает, пока не очнётся.

В одну из ночей, когда Эггси лежит в своей новой спальне и пялится в светлый потолок, он ощущает себя одиноким и потерянным, как челнок, унесенный течением от родной пристани к незнакомому берегу. Он засыпает беспокойным сном, а потом всю дорогу до поместья сидит сгорбившись, пока не устраивается возле койки Гарри, и только здесь чувствует себя немного лучше, убаюканный мерными звуками кардио-монитора. Глаза начинают слипаться…

\---

Третий месяц Эггси проводит на грёбаном Мадагаскаре. То ли жара так действует на него, то ли что, но временами грудь сдавливает при мысли о Гарри.

Он старается думать о Гарри пореже.

\---

В прошлый раз, после инцидента с профессором Арнольдом, Гарри очнулся на четвертый месяц, и Эггси каждый день надеется, что вот-вот… Он непременно наведывается к Гарри ежедневно, если только не находится на миссии где-нибудь за границей. Теперь он даже стал брать Гарри за руку, как последний влюблённый идиот — да-да, какой смысл отрицать? — вдруг прикосновение подействует, и Гарри проснётся.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — говорит Эггси. — Он ведь теперь ещё и разговаривает с Гарри, и очень много, но при этом кое-что — самое важное — оставляет на потом. — Но я не могу, пока ты не очнёшься.

Надежда всё разгорается и горит, горит в его сердце, но на исходе четвёртого месяца от неё остаётся лишь пепел.

\---

На следующий месяц приходит черёд гнева. Эггси в ярости. Он зол на весь мир. На Валентайна. На Гарри.

На себя.

Он не заходит к Гарри по целым неделям, загоняя себя на тренировках и выматываясь до седьмого пота. Рокси поглядывает на него с беспокойством, а Мерлин прямо говорит, чтобы Эггси сбавил обороты. Тогда он начинает как можно больше времени проводить дома, присматривая за сестрёнкой и слушая рассказы матери о её новой работе в булочной неподалеку. Мама выглядит гораздо более счастливой и довольной, чем раньше, Дейзи растёт и развивается, и только Эггси ощущает пустоту внутри.

В конце концов, он снова приходит в больничное крыло и вцепляется в руку Гарри до побелевших костяшек, ненавидя себя за то, что оставил его одного. Он чувствует, что его место скорее здесь, чем с собственной семьёй, и ненавидит себя также и за это.

— Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста, я виноват… Проклятье! Я так виноват… — Слова вырываются между судорожными вздохами, и он плачет, как будто переживая всё заново. С первого месяца.

\---

Его одержимость и зависимость от Гарри, разумеется, ненормальны, он признаёт это и решает держаться хоть в каких-то рамках. Теперь он навещает его только три раза в неделю и проводит рядом не более двух часов, а в остальное время пытается быть образцовым агентом, хорошим сыном и, наконец, просто нормальным человеком.

Он отлично преуспевает в первом качестве, более или менее сносен во втором, а вот с третьим выходит полное дерьмо. Человеком он себя ощущает, только сидя возле постели Гарри и наблюдая, как на вдохе и выдохе поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Неудивительно, что его вновь захлестывает отвращение к себе, так что он отправляется в какое-нибудь сомнительное заведение, вроде завалящего ночного клуба, и снимает там парня или девку на одну ночь.

В общем, не то чтобы Эггси берёг себя для Гарри, ведь как знать, а будет ли он и нужен-то Гарри… И всё-таки он сам себе омерзителен всякий раз, когда возвращается к Гарри с чужими засосами.

\---

Седьмой и восьмой месяцы сливаются в один неопределённый период, потому что Эггси работает под прикрытием в Минске, но где-то глубоко внутри он продолжает думать, что может быть, ну, ведь может же быть…

Где-то в середине девятого месяца, всё ещё в долбаном Минске, Эггси ловит пулю.

\---

Он приходит в сознание на исходе десятого месяца. Вид у Мерлина какой-то потерянный, когда он смотрит на Эггси и произносит:  
— Не хватало ещё, чтобы и ты устроил мне такое… Чтобы вы оба…  
Из чего он понимает, что Гарри пока так и не очнулся.

\---

Идёт уже одиннадцатый месяц, а Гарри так и не приходит в сознание. Одиннадцать месяцев прошло с тех пор, как они последний раз разговаривали, и Эггси уже опасается забыть, как звучит его голос.

— Если ты не очнёшься прямо сейчас, клянусь, я начну приставать к тебе.

«Интересно, — раздумывает Эггси, — проснётся ли Гарри, если его поцеловать? Как Спящая Красавица. Как Белоснежка. Может, стоит попробовать? Вдруг окажется, что это то самое кино?»

— Ну, серьёзно, давай же, очухайся, мать твою, пафосный чурбан!

Эггси продолжает сыпать оскорблениями — раз Гарри так ревностно оберегает своё достоинство, быть может, он очнётся хотя бы от возмущения, что кто-то посмел на него посягнуть.

— Просыпайся и поучи меня хорошим манерам, ты, говнюк!

Он не пробует поцеловать Гарри. Ведь это будет уже как последнее средство. Или того хуже — как прощание.

\---

Когда начинается тот самый — двенадцатый — месяц, Эггси не может заставить себя находиться вдали от Гарри. Он берётся за короткие, неинтересные миссии, лишь бы можно было провернуть всё быстро — максимум за сутки — и снова вернуться на базу. Матери он врёт, что должен уехать в командировку на месяц, а сам проводит всё свободное время в больничном крыле. Как будто своим присутствием рядом сможет заставить Гарри очнуться.

Эггси целыми днями сидит возле Гарри, и чем дальше, тем больше его страшит мысль, что вопрос уже не в том, когда тот придёт в сознание. Нет, всё уже совсем по-другому. Не «когда», а «если». И он в ужасе, что этого может и не случиться. Никогда.

Мерлин не препятствует ему находиться при Гарри постоянно, и это пугает больше всего.

\---

Если уж Эггси суждено всё равно потерять Гарри, ему хочется, чтобы тот хотя бы открыл глаза, пусть всего лишь один последний раз. Хоть на час. Ну, хоть на десять минут. Он хочет услышать, как Гарри произносит его имя. Ещё хотя бы раз. Он хочет только сказать Гарри, как ему жаль. Как он любит его. И если дом там, куда зовёт сердце, то его, Эггси, дом — там, где Гарри. И что другого дома у него уже не будет, ведь если Гарри умрёт, на что ему сердце? Тогда уж пусть Гарри забирает его с собой.

\---

Эггси следит за тем, как истекает время, последние крупинки скоро упадут на дно песочных часов… Мир встречает безрадостную годовщину Дня-V.

Он потерял сон. Стоит задремать, как в висок Гарри оказывается нацелено дуло пистолета, и во мраке разносится эхо выстрелов. Эггси вскидывается и пробуждается от своего кошмара. Не в силах больше выносить постоянное «бип-бип» кардио-монитора, он внезапно срывается с места, покидает медицинский блок и вваливается в комнату Рокси. Сердце заходится в груди, колотится, будто норовя разбиться об рёбра в кровавые ошмётки.

— Он не очнётся, — безвольно повиснув на руках у подруги, Эггси почти рыдает, задыхаясь.  
— Не очнётся он, Рокс. О, Господи, он никогда не очнётся!  
Рокси крепко обнимает его. Молча. Что тут скажешь?

— Я люблю его, — говорит Эггси. Произнесённые вслух, эти слова отдаются болью внутри.  
— Я люблю его, и через три дня настанет срок, мы должны будем покончить с этим. А я не могу… Не могу я!

Он рыдает до хрипоты и какое-то время лежит, сжавшись в комок, рядом с Рокси, пока тяга вернуться к Гарри не становится непереносимой, вдали от него Эггси просто задыхается. Рокси предлагает пойти с ним вместе, он отказывается и возвращается в больничное крыло один. Забирается к Гарри на постель и угрожает, уговаривает, торгуется — да он уже готов на всё, что угодно!

— Проснись, — упрашивает Эггси. — Ну, проснись же, пожалуйста, проснись. Пожалуйста…

Прислонившись ко лбу Гарри своим, он умоляет со слезами:  
— Проснись, Гарри. Ты должен проснуться.

Прижимается губами к твердым, неподатливым губам Гарри раз, другой, как будто пытаясь вдохнуть в него жизнь, вернуть его себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в губы Гарри, но они всё так же неотзывчивы.  
— Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня в ответ.

Гарри не просыпается.

 

— Время вышло, — говорит Мерлин.

Эггси готов упасть на колени и умолять: «Ещё один день». Он понимает, что невозможно всё время выпрашивать ещё один день, ещё одну неделю. Сознаёт, что не в силах будет ничего изменить и начать новую жизнь, пока есть Гарри, пока он может постоянно к нему возвращаться. Совершенно ясно, что нет ничего хуже, чем быть накрепко связанным с человеком, который никогда вновь не пробудится к жизни.

Он должен пройти через это и оставить позади. Должен сказать «прощай». И всё-таки он просит, всё равно просит.

— Ещё один день.

Потому что — к чёрту гордость. Нет у него больше гордости. Потому что он не может расстаться с Гарри. И если ему придётся смотреть, как горит его дом, лучше он и сам сгорит вместе с ним.

Он ловит тот самый момент, когда Мерлин может дрогнуть (ведь и ему нелегко даётся выбор между обязательствами и собственными привязанностями к Эггси и к Гарри) и намеренно добавляет тщательно выверенное, бьющее точно в цель «пожалуйста».

Мерлин лишь на одно мгновение замирает в нерешительности, потом, вздохнув, уступает.

— Двадцать четыре часа, Эггси. Не больше.

— Понял, — отвечает он и прижимает пальцы Гарри к своим пересохшим губам.

\---

Мерлин отсылает Эггси поесть и поспать, прежде чем снова вернуться к Гарри, и он не спорит, понимая, что Мерлину тоже надо побыть наедине со своим самым близким другом, которого он вот-вот потеряет. Так что Эггси послушно забирается в постель в своей комнате ради нескольких часов сна.

К тому моменту, как он вновь оказывается на своём привычном месте — на стуле возле койки Гарри — внутри у него разлит холодный мертвенный страх. Секунды продолжают таять, пока он сидит в молчании (или болтает о какой-то ерунде, или уговаривает Гарри открыть глаза), пока он ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт.

Наконец, собирается с духом для последнего их разговора.

— Я не знаю, как сказать тебе «прощай», — признаётся он. Берёт Гарри за руку, сжимает и старается запомнить тепло его мозолистой ладони, форму каждого пальца. Каждую костяшку. Каждый бугорок или впадинку.

— Подумать только, я никогда раньше не прощался с тобой. Ты всегда просто… просто уходил. Или отпускал меня, говоря «можешь идти». Но мы никогда толком не прощались, понимаешь. Как прощаются, расставаясь. Мы так и не попрощались.

Гарри выглядит как человек, который просто крепко спит. Как будто может проснуться в любой момент. Его волосы вполне прилично подстрижены, и он довольно чисто выбрит — Эггси следил за этим всё время, пока надеялся, продолжал, чёрт возьми, надеяться. Повязок и трубки для дыхания давно не было, необходимость в них отпала еще с пятого месяца. Эггси больно смотреть Гарри в лицо, так что вместо этого он уставился на его руку.

— И ещё, понимаешь, в чём дело, я никак не ожидал, что вынужден буду сказать тебе «прощай». Я думал, ты вернёшься. Считал тебя неуязвимым. Вроде того. Как будто тебя нельзя убить. Ну, то есть я понимал, что ты тоже человек, и вся эта история с профессором Арнольдом… Я знал, что тебя можно ранить. Но я просто… Не знаю, как объяснить…

Эггси пытается сглотнуть вставший в горле комок.

— Ты мой герой, Гарри. Ты изменил всю мою жизнь. Ты спас мою жизнь, и ты первый, кто действительно поверил в меня. Первый, кто разглядел во мне что-то.

Не давиться словами становится всё труднее.

— И, чёрт возьми! — Гарри, мне ужасно жаль, что я заставил тебя думать, будто ты чем-то виноват передо мной. То, что случилось с моим отцом — не твоя вина. Проклятье! — это просто несправедливо, что тебе предстоит умереть, так и не узнав, что я вовсе не считаю тебя каким-то уродом.

Горячие слёзы бегут по его лицу и капают с подбородка на руку Гарри. Всё тело Эггси, кажется, может сейчас развалиться, рассыпаться на куски.

— Это просто нечестно, что нам так и не довелось попрощаться.  
Голос Эггси дрожит.

Он опускает голову, касаясь лбом кисти Гарри, и закрывает глаза, силясь унять нахлынувшую боль, совладать с переполняющим его гневом и отчаянием. Ждёт, когда удастся немного успокоиться.

Выровняв, наконец, дыхание, Эггси прочищает горло.  
— В общем, я намерен сделать всё как положено.

Он поднимает голову и заставляет себя смотреть Гарри в лицо. Делает глубокий вдох.

— Гарри Харт, ты вошёл в мою жизнь и изменил всё, и мне жутко больно тебя терять, зная, что я даже не смог отблагодарить за всё, что ты для меня сделал. Я буду скучать по тебе. Всю свою жизнь я ждал тебя, пусть тогда сам я об этом и не догадывался. Ждал, чтобы полюбить. И теперь я буду любить тебя, пока не придет мой смертный час, и никогда не перестану, даже не думай, черт возьми! Возможно, потом, когда станет не так больно, я даже однажды найду себе кого-нибудь, но мне всегда будет не хватать тебя.

Повернув ладонью вверх, он подносит руку Гарри к губам и нежно целует.  
— Всю мою жизнь, каждый её день, я буду любить тебя.

Резкая вспышка боли вновь прошивает его при мысли, что вот сейчас, быть может, у него есть последняя возможность коснуться Гарри, и он снова чувствует себя ребёнком. Беспомощным ребёнком, который смотрит, как на диване плачет мама, а отец больше никогда не вернётся домой. Или как будто он опять мал и одинок в этом огромном мире, а далеко-далеко за океаном любовь всей его жизни падает навзничь от выстрела в голову.

С ощущением, что ему снова всего шесть, Эггси во внезапном порыве размыкает цепочку и вжимает в ладонь Гарри медаль — ту самую, что носил на шее последние восемнадцать лет — складывает его пальцы вокруг неё и целует кулак. Шепчет как молитву:

— Оксфорды, но не броуги.

_Ты так нужен мне._

Чуда не происходит. В конце концов, это должно было сработать только один раз, оно и сработало. Тогда.

— Теперь ты береги это.  
Он укладывает вдоль тела руку Гарри с зажатой в ней медалью. Ему хочется, чтобы она оставалась у Гарри.  
— Когда-нибудь, я попрошу тебя вернуть это мне.  
Он встаёт и склоняется над постелью, чтобы прильнуть к уголку рта Гарри долгим поцелуем.

— Прощай, Гарри.

Эггси выпрямляется, трёт лицо ослабевшими руками и медлит — ему надо посмотреть на Гарри ещё раз. Ещё один последний раз.

Наконец, он огибает кровать и, сделав над собой усилие, направляется к выходу из палаты, зная, что Мерлин наверняка уже ждёт снаружи. Он должен дать Мерлину войти, и ему предстоит увидеть, как Гарри сделает свой последний вдох, ему придётся…

За его спиной слышится глухой звук — что-то стукается об пол.

Эггси застывает.

А вдруг… А что, если…

Медленно, очень медленно, он начинает поворачиваться, сердце бьётся где-то в горле, пульс стучит в висках, кровь разгоняется горячей волной от одной только безумной возможности увидеть, как Гарри откроет глаза. Всё это время Эггси ждал этого момента.

Гарри

не очнулся. Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты.

Весь подъём, вся энергия, которые успел было почувствовать Эггси, улетучиваются, и его затапливает разочарование, сменяющееся отчаянием. Чего он ожидал-то? Как глупо! Он идиот, это факт. После всего, что было, он всё ещё не может смириться и признать поражение.

Эггси всё же идет обратно к Гарри и вглядывается, ища объяснения тому звуку. Он подходит почти вплотную к кровати и пока не видит ничего особенного.

Лишь затем он замечает, что рука Гарри с разжатой ладонью свешивается с края койки. И тогда Эггси перегибается над ним, и теперь ему становится видно лежащую на полу медаль. Вот чем, должно быть, объясняется этот звук.

Но это же означает, что Гарри пошевелился.

— Мерлин, — хрипит Эггси, ощущая головокружение. Потом громче:  
— Мерлин, сюда!

Эггси распрямляется, готовый подойти к двери в мед.блок и крикнуть ещё раз, но тут замечает, как у Гарри дёргается уголок рта, и слова застревают у него в горле. Он таращится на то, как приходят в движение ещё несколько мышц на лице Гарри, как сдвигаются его брови. Вслушивается в изменившееся, ставшее более шумным, дыхание. Вот ещё один глубокий вдох.

А вот Гарри медленно распахивает глаза. Похоже на чудо. Будто в ответ на все его мольбы.

Проходит немыслимо долгое мгновение, и Гарри сиплым голосом, скорее даже еле слышным шёпотом, произносит:  
— Привет, Эггси.

В лёгких у Эггси нет воздуха. Весь мир вдруг замирает для него, и с ошеломляющей ясностью он вспоминает тот раз, когда Гарри впервые сказал это. Он, Эггси, был тогда мал и беспомощно смотрел, как Гарри уходил, даже не попрощавшись. И никогда с тех пор Гарри не говорил ему «привет».

Он всегда приходил и уходил, не прощаясь, как если бы каждая их встреча была продолжением предыдущей.

И вот сейчас. Сейчас всё вновь почти как в начале. Как будто всё начинается заново.

Второй шанс.

Эггси делает вдох. Выдох. Снова втягивает воздух. Позволяет улыбке, ещё несмелой и дрожащей, тронуть губы. Потом она становится более уверенной и радостной. И он говорит:

— Привет, Гарри.

Краешками губ Гарри изображает отдалённое подобие улыбки, и мир вокруг вновь приходит в фокус. Теперь Эггси опять слышит попискивание кардио-монитора, чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев, видит теплоту в глазах Гарри, и сердце в груди начинает биться ровнее, зная, кому принадлежит. Зная, что больше не бесприютно.

В первый раз за этот год Эггси смеётся без печали и сожалений, избавившись от груза, который чуть было его не раздавил. Он придвигается ближе, пока не утруждаясь позвать Мерлина. Всего минуточку ещё Мерлин может и подождать.

А вот Эггси больше ждать не намерен. Ну уж нет.

Он садится на край постели, берёт Гарри за руку, сжимает.  
— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.


End file.
